Rackanne
Rackanne is the het ship between Jack and Anne from the Black Sails fandom. Canon PAST Anne was 13 years old when she first met Jack. At the time she was married to another man, who abused her and even let his companions rape her. One day, when they were in a tavern, her husband started beating her up. A man saw what he was doing and slashed his throat in order to save her; that man was Jack Rackham. Anne decided to join him and the two of them have been together since then. Later, both joined Captain Charles Vane’s crew. SEASON 2 At the beginning of season 2, Anne spends a night with Max and after their first time, Anne is mad and seems to regret what she has done, so she talks to Max, who says that she’ll accept her will to end their affair. Jack sees the women talking and later he confronts Max about it: she implies that Anne has been in love with her for a while and that’s why Bonny saved her from her previous status of abuse victim. Jack doesn’t believe her and claims that Max is only trying to divide Anne and him. Anyway Anne soon finds herself incapable of renouncing her new relationship with Max, so she continues the affair. Later, Jack catches the women together, but he avoids talking about their affair and instead he offers Max to become his business partner, for she can help him get a ship and a crew. Because of the murder of the Ranger crew committed by Anne, Jack has problems raising a new one, and that increases the tension between the two of them. Then he discusses with Anne about her relationship with Max and he says that what seems obvious to him is that Max is trying to drive a wedge between them. Anne replies that she is perfectly aware of that but she can’t do anything about it. With the help of Max, Jack is being able to raise a crew and when he tells Anne, she invites him to join her and Max, so they spend the night together. When Jack is getting ready to shove off with Anne and the new crew, a respected pirate named Featherstone tells him that the other pirates don’t like the idea of both Max and Anne being included in their plans, but they’re willing to accept one of them. Jack knows the major importance of a good relation with Max, so he decides to leave Anne in Nassau. When he tells her his decision, Anne gets furious and goes away. After Jack’s departure, Anne is shown back at the brothel in a mentally unstable condition; that drives her to kill one of Flint’s crew member and his lover, a prostitute who worked at the brothel. Max finds her near the bodies and tells Anne that she will protect her. Later that night, Anne shares with Max the story of how Jack and her met. After being mistaken for a prostitute, Anne leaves Nassau again – right before Jack’s return. While Anne is away, Max instructs the man to retrieve the Urca gold. Afterward Anne arrives at Jack’s tent and when the man sees her, he looks very happy and says that he thought he was never going to see her again. Before Anne can say why she came back, two men enter the tent and attack them. The men were sent by Eleanor Guthrie – Nassau’s sort of governor and Max’s ex-lover - who had found out their plans about the Urca gold. Anyway, Anne manages to kill them both. Then, Jack, Anne and Featherstone go to the port to begin their voyage. When they’re on the ship, Jack asks Anne again the reason why she came back; she said that she realized that their bond is so close that they could never live away from each other and that they’re gonna be together till they’re dead. At the end of Season 2, after Eleanor’s capture and after Max had taken the lead of Nassau, Jack and Anne return to the island with the Urca gold. Fanon Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION :Anne/Jack @AO3